Je Ne Regrette Rien
by lizteroid
Summary: Another Harm/Caitlin Pike fiction. Contains scenes of violence, murder and other mature topics. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:: _Once again, another JAG fic. Harm/Caitlin again!! Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers! Enjoy it though! XD

* * *

Upon arriving on deck of the USS Daniel Boone, Harm had instantly saw the attraction and chemistry between she and him. Commander Brockman and Lieutenant Pike that is. It was the first he'd seen of Caitlin in almost seven months now, and she had covered it well, the affair. Harm looked to Caitlin and smiled softly, he was watching how Commander Brockman acted around his lover, or former lover now, he noticed the discomfort from Caitlin and the eyes Dennis, Commander Brockman was giving her.

So the trio were soon on their way to a room they could use for interviewing and interrogation of the suspects for the murder of a fellow Naval officer. Commander Brockman got to the room before Caitlin and Harm did and he glared as they walked into the room late, interrupting his interview. He looked to Caitlin as she stood to salute after warning both of them to do it, watching her stand tense, her face tilted up, knowing his eyes were on her. Commander Brockman told them to stand at ease, as he continued watching Lieutenant Pike, Harm noticed it finally.

During the interview and interrogation process, Harm watched as Dennis continued to glance at Caitlin, he could tell she was nervous about Dennis finding out that she'd told Harm about their affair while on their tour. Commander Brockman finally called the interview to a close and looked to Harm, sighing a little before standing as the two stood in attention to him. Soon, Caitlin and Dennis were on their way to investigate and search in one of the petty officers quarters, looking for any evidence into the murder of one of the crew aboard the USS Daniel Boone, Harm in the mean time went to collect Meg from the incoming helicopter.

Commander Brockman and Lieutenant Pike had had a heated and secretive affair whilst working together, as working partners, they'd been around each other a lot and formed a bond, which happened to lead them closer than they'd imagined it to in the first place. They walked together to the officer's room to begin the search into the inquiry of his death. Upon arrival at the quarter's, Dennis went to searching the desk, rifling through the drawers as Caitlin took the closet space, looking at the uniforms and dress coats of the dead officer.

"Nothing…" Dennis sighed, flipping through the pages of a book and dropping it back into a filing cabinet drawer, pushing it in violently before he stood from his crouching position to go over the desk area once more, looking briefly to Caitlin as she went through the clothing hanging up.

"I'm starting to feel like a pro at this…" she said, not in reply to Dennis's comment though her tone seemed to be fairly chipper.

"Almost as good as breaking hearts…" he replied, looking over to her once again.

Kate heard him and she looked to her feet momentarily before she replied, "Well I've had a lot of practice with that…"

He scoffed and looked to the surface of the desk, "I see, now it's funny?"

Caitlin whipped her head around to look at Dennis, she stepped out of the closet and closed the door behind her as she retorted, "Dennis…" she sighed, "How did you want me to react to that?" before she crossed to the shelves opposite them, looking at the literature propped up and the other belongings.

Dennis's head shot up and he glared at Caitlin, asking, "You slept with him too, didn't you?"

The Lieutenant looked to the article she had been holding before she looked up at Dennis, obvious disbelief in her eyes as she glared at her former lover, "What?!" she questioned in a warning tone.

He looked to her, a semi snarl crossing his face, "Flyboy" he stated simply, looking back to his task, shaking his head in disapproval.

Seeing him do so, Caitlin smiled, not knowing what else to do at that point, Dennis had her figured out perfectly. She looked to the shelves and shook her head softly, ready to scoff but instead she looked back to Dennis and approached his topic of conversation like an adult and she replied, "I'm not going to have this conversation" she shook her head as she spoke, she wanted him to end it there.

He didn't of course, looking to her once again, Dennis asked her another question, "Is he why you backed out?"

"Red light Commander!" Caitlin quickly warned him and tried to move away, she couldn't look at him either as he stepped in front of her.

Dennis stood in her path, almost invading her personal space, "Oh, you're gonna pull that now?" he asked her, "Kate, why did you even start with me?"

"We're adults, and I thought we would be able to handle it" she replied, looking into his eyes as she answered his question, her posture was on the defensive already.

"What? A discreet affair between JAG partners?" she looked away before moving from him, however Dennis grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him as she tried to walk past him to the cabinet beside the bed, "Why? Had you pulled it off before?"

"Look!" Caitlin snatched her wrist back, out of Dennis' grip and she raised her tone, "Dennis, it's over! I don't love you…" she said softer, more hesitantly. She saw his face fall when she told him that, and she swallowed before she apologized, "I'm sorry…" she sighed, closing over her eyes and not looking to his face, but the lapels of his shirt.

Dennis felt his anger raging inside him and he looked to Caitlin as she couldn't look him in the eye, he turned away and moved to the shelves she'd just stood at, grabbing violently at a set of binoculars, pulling them out of the case and flinging the leather onto the desk, he sighed harshly before he looked to Caitlin who moved over to the locker, closing the door so she could get to it. When he realized she'd closed the door, Dennis took his chance and made a move on her.

Caitlin's back was turned to Dennis, giving him the advantage over her. It happened so fast, one minute she was looking through the cabinet, checking everything in the locker and the next she had been pressed up against the door, between Dennis and the cold metal, the breath forced from her lungs with the impact her back had made with the door. She looked to Dennis and swallowed, his hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as she looked into his.

"If when I take my hand away, you scream…I'll have to make sure Commander Rabb won't ever have the pleasure of having you again…nod if you understand" Dennis warned Caitlin, his sinister breath ticking her neck, causing the hairs on the nape of her neck to stand to attention like she did on a daily basis as she nodded hastily. Taking his hand away, Dennis didn't give Caitlin the chance to scream if she was thinking about it, he pressed his lips harshly to hers, keeping his body flush against hers in case she tried to slip away from him.

Caitlin whimpered a little into the kiss, feeling Dennis' lips upon hers in an act that was not loving or passion or even lust for both of them was discerning for her. She closed her eyes, trying to turn her face away from him, only his lips followed hers. She tried to push him away, he just gripped her tighter and pressed closer to her body. She felt Dennis's hand trail up the front of her shirt to her breast, squeezing through the material of her shirt and bra.

She felt his hand then move to the opening of her blouse and he swiftly tore at the button, sending either side of the material gaping open and revealing her lace bra beneath. Caitlin dared to open her eyes as she heard a low, guttural moan escape Dennis's throat as he observed her chest, cupped perfectly by the delicate thread of her underwear. Feeling his lips on her neck, Caitlin tried to push him away from her, she recalled Dennis had never been like this before now with her, even when she'd cooled things down after he had proposed to her. While trying to push Dennis away, Caitlin received a backhand across her cheek for her efforts, it sent her reeling across the floor, and she slammed into the floor, just where Brockman originally wanted her.

Dennis, upon a more thorough inspection of the quarters, noticed that is happened to house a bed, perfect for what he had in mind. Caitlin looked up at Dennis, she didn't even move as she held her cheek, her eyes telling him everything he needed to know as he lifted her from the floor onto the bed, eyeing where on her body he would go for next.

* * *

**Next time; **What does Dennis do to Caitlin? Will Harm find out who murdered the petty officer? _Find out next time!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:: _Once again, another JAG fic. Harm/Caitlin again!! Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers! Enjoy it though! XD

* * *

Dennis looked down at Kate, sneering a little at her before he continued to touch Caitlin up, groping at her breasts and trying to kiss her to stop her from crying out or lashing her limbs to try and get him off of her. Caitlin whimpered as Dennis continued to touch her up through the material of her blouse before he grabbed the collar of it, tearing the two sides apart and sending the buttons careening off in different directions and causing her to gasp out, "Dennis…!" she whimpered as the last tiny clatters of the buttons stopped circling the floor.

"Shut up!" he hissed to her, covering her mouth once again before he tried to kiss her without her making any noise.

By now, Caitlin was shaking underneath Dennis. Looking up at him, she dared to bring herself to look into his eyes, fearing him as his hand moved to her breast once again, harsh movements sweeping over her body until his hands reached her belt buckle and trousers. The Commander swiftly tugged them down and off her legs, as he did, Caitlin tried to kick out at Dennis, but he was strong with pinning her down, keeping her legs in a certain position so she couldn't move them away from him, while he did so, she turned away from him.

Caitlin upon turning away from Dennis, was rewarded with another harsh slap across the cheek. She cried out and felt the tears slip out from her eyes, spilling onto her cheeks, the cheek that was stinging from both impacts she'd received from Dennis. The salty formula mixing with the harsh sting as she closed her eyes wanting it all to end already. It was when she closed her eyes over, squeezing them shut to block out Dennis' advances on her, still trying to fight her way away from him until she got too tired and just lay there, which also happened to be the same time he began to feel her. Letting his fingers run over her core, before he hastily removed his trousers, letting them slide down his legs in a jerky motion, he was already aroused, his member standing to attention.

She felt it.

His hips to hers. His body pinning her down to the bed. The white pain shooting through her body as his body penetrated hers.

She whimpered and bit her lip, letting out a series of cries as Dennis continued to rock into her, filling her to sheer capacity and immense pain, nothing she'd ever felt before. Caitlin felt now as though she wanted to die, get it over with, nobody else would hear her if she screamed now, only Dennis would hear her. He moved his lips to her neck, nipping there not to arouse her but to intimidate her, teach her a lesson for breaking up with him. Nobody broke up with Commander Dennis Brockman and got away with it.

At least that's what he thought until, through the door, burst Harm. Caitlin quickly looked to him, closing her eyes once she knew it was Harm, he'd come back to save her, along with the help of Meg, Lt. Austin. She felt Dennis shift as he heard Harm and Meg crash into the room, before she knew it, and before Dennis could react he'd been pulled off of Caitlin and Harm had swung his arm round faster than an F-14, punching out Dennis. Meg had moved to Kate but she'd cowered back, her eyes still closed as she shook in a heap on the bed, not wanting contact.

"That's the last time you ever disrespect a woman Brockman!" Harm hissed to the Commander, not caring he was the rank above him, he had to teach him the morals about basic conduct upon a Navy vessell on a mission. Hell, even morals in general. Harm had a pretty strong arm and had sent Brockman reeling, just as he'd sent Kate crashing to the floor, he looked up at Harm, seeing stars. Harm couldn't look at him, instead he looked to his partner, Meg, "Lt. Austin, make sure he sees some confinement, and...get his trousers on..!" he said, putting the cuffs on Brockman and leaving him on the floor as he moved over to Caitlin while Meg fussed around, with the help of a Petty Officer, to get Brockman out of the quarters and away from Kate.

Sniffling, Caitlin looked up at Harm, her face beetroot and bruised from the impact Dennis had caused to her cheeks and eyes. Seeing Harm now after her ordeal, she whimpered and slowly, cautiously moved over to him, he had been one of the few men she could trust. Softly, she moved into his arms, shaking like a delicate leaf, clinging to him, her face buried in his chest as she continued to sob.

Harm looked down at Caitlin, not being able to believe what Dennis had done to her. He bit his lip, seeing how vulnerable she was with him now, as opposed to her usually gutsy nature and amazing personality. Now it was like Kate had been broken. She was broken. The man she'd once loved had broken her, inside and out. And Harm knew it was up to him to make it all better once more for Caitlin, she did of course mean something special to him, she always had been special to him. Softly Harm held onto Caitlin, as he knew she was needing someone to just be with her, comfort her and let her know things were going to be fine, it was his job to do that now, he had saved her from Dennis, a little late but he'd gotten there as soon as he could. He gently dropped his head, resting his chin on the top of her head, before he softly peppered her hair with comforting kisses, closing his eyes and wondering how he could have let Caitlin go off with Brockman as he'd went ot help Meg with the story on the bridge with the Skipper and Captain.

Softly, Harm leaned his lips further down and he whispered to Caitlin, "It's alright now Kate" he told her as he felt her delicate frame shaking like she'd had an electric current rushed through her, "It's alright, I'm here with you. I promise I won't leave you again like that. I promise." he told her over again as she continued to whimper and shiver in his arms, until finally he saw her nodding, and he nodded back, shifting so that he pressed his back to the wall, Caitlin pressed to his chest as he just held her, telling her it was okay and he was there with her, stroking over her back.

_'I swear to God, Brockman, if I ever see you again...you'll be sleeping with the fishes!'_ Harm's voice echoed through his mind as he sat with Caitlin, _'You just wait Dennis.'_

* * *

**Next time; **What will happen to Brockman? How about Caitlin and Harm? _Find out next time!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:: _Once again, another JAG fic. Harm/Caitlin again!! Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers! Enjoy it though! XD

* * *

With Caitlin thoroughly distraught with what had happened to her, Harm had decided she needed medical attention whether she anted it or not, she needed it. The Commander took her, once dressing her as best he could back in her tattered uniform over to the infirmary to have her checked out, and to give her the treatment if she was to need it. He thought it was best to be safe than sorry. Caitlin put up a weak protest at the thought of being checked out after she'd been touched so harshly.

As she was instructed, she lay upon the bed, her feet in some form of stirrups as the doctor, a male moved the dress robe away so he could begin to check upon Kate's health status. Seeing and hearing the doctor snap on the latex gloves, Caitlin grimaced and grabbed onto Harm, "Please..." she looked to him, whimpering softly as she looked into his eyes, pleading with him to tell the doctor to stop. Harm did of course, softly pulling the doctor aside as he assured Caitlin it was okay while he left her side for a few minutes.

"Uh..." Harm began, clearing his throat gently and rubbing the back of his neck, "She uh, she doesn't need a male doctor, is there...any way we can get a female in here?"

The doctor raised his brow and glanced over to Caitlin before he looked back to Harm and sighed, "I can call for someone to come check on her...what happened?" he asked Harm.

"Sir, I'd rather I didn't tell you"

"It was a rape wasn't it?"

"Sir, can you just call another, please?" Harm asked the doctor, trying to get him off the subject, even raising his voice a little. By doing so, the doctor seemed to get the message, pulling off the gloves and his scrub robe to deposit into the waste materials bin and go over to the desk to call another doctor in to see about treatment for Caitlin. As the doctor was called, Harm moved back over to Caitlin's side to hold her hand as she reached out for him, ready to cling onto him like he was her life raft.

* * * * *

After she'd been checked, Harm had her fill out a report, done by himself so she wouldn't be embarrassed at any more people than the necessary few finding out about the ordeal. He noted halfway through that she was uncomfortable about talking about the assault upon her, and so he let her stop, moving to her to cuddle her tightly to himself. Harm couldn't help but feel responsible about the assault Brockman had caused upon Caitlin, if he hadn't went with Meg to the bridge, it wouldn't have happened and he wouldn't be having to make Kate do a statement even though they knew it was Dennis who'd committed the crime and he was not about to go anywhere soon, other than a lengthly sentence at the brig.

"Kate...?" Harm sighed, his chin softly resting on her head.

"Mmm..?" was all he got from her.

"Caitlin...I'm, I'm sorry" he told her softly, "Please let me make it right, let me protect you, be with you" he continued softly and told her, "I...I..." he looked down gently.

Hearing Harm stuttering softly, she looked to him and shook still, but raised her hand to his cheek, "Yes?"

He gave a soft sigh, looking into her eyes and he smiled to her, "I love you" he told her.

Softly, Caitlin's lip began to quiver as she heard Harm's words. She gave a nod and looked to her lap before she shifted a little, tucking against his body and with her hands, brought his arms around her body, feeling protected with him.

After a while of silence between them, Harm decided he best speak up, "Kate I'm going to get us a hop back home okay? I'll try and get it arranged as soon as possible but I'm going to have to leave you while I arrange it with the Skipper okay?" he told her. She swiftly whipped her head around to look at him, he noticed the fear in her eyes immediately and he then continued, "I'll call for Meg to stay with you...I won't be long Kate, I promise I'll be back and we can leave as soon as they radio through for a COD to come pick us up." he touched her cheek, not knowing how the hell he would get them home, but he knew he had to, for Caitlin's sake.

* * * * *

"Aye Sir!" was Harm's reply, standing to attention of the Captain, the Skipper in close proximity, eyeing the young Commander with a miniscule smirk crossing his lips.

"That'll be all Commander Rabb. Dismissed!" the Captain replied.

"Sir, yes Sir...Captain if I may..." Harm said after a few moments of silence, standing at ease, he bent forward to talk with the Captain, "Sir, Lieutenant Pike has encountered an ordeal, we need to arrange a COD to come pick us up tomorrow, she needs to be away from this carrier Sir, she needs rest"

The Captain looked up at Harm, seeing he was serious, he sighed softly and cleared his throat, "Is this the same reason why Commander Brockman has been confined to his quarters?" he questioned, an inquisitive brow raised at the Commander.

"Sir" Harm just nodded, giving a positive to the Captain's question, "So is it a go with the hop Sir?"

"Yes Commander, the Lieutenant needs to be treated, I'll agree to the hop. Dismissed Commander"

"Yes Sir. By your leave, Sir." Harm replied, standing once more to attention and then turning to go and inform Caitlin of the arranged hop for them to leave. The rest of the crew could get by under Meg's command, she knew what she was doing, and Harm had the faith in her that she would get the USS Daniel Boone out of the deep waters and back in action.

* * *

**Next time; **How will things go when Harm and Caitlin get off the USS Daniel Boone? Will they get off as arranged? _Find out next time!! Short chapter I know, I'll make it up to you guys next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:: _Once again, another JAG fic. Harm/Caitlin again!! Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers! Enjoy it though! XD

* * *

Upon returning the room that he'd left Caitlin in, he found her up and about, searching over the room, giving herself something to do while Harm had been gone. Looking up, she smiled to him and gently blushed a little, "I thought I'd do a little work..." she gently said to him, as she closed a drawer in the desk, putting back the notepad after she'd torn out the few pages she'd written on. Written her statement for Harm on.

Harm smiled to Caitlin gently and he nodded, "Well, that's great, that's really great!" he told her, being supportive of her.

"So, did you get the hop sorted out for us?" she questioned, moistening her lips a little.

Harm nodded softly, "I did, they'll be ready for us soon" he told her gently, still unsure of how to talk to Kate. Harm didn't want to moll coddle her, but he knew he needed to keep being sensitive with her as she needed to be looked after, he continued to tell himself that he was the man for the job.

"Well that's good" she nodded gently and smiled as she handed Harm the statement, "I decided to make my statement, I guess it makes it easier for both of us..." she told him, a shy smile playing around her lips, turning the corners up into gentle curves.

"You could say that" he nodded and took the paper from her.

Caitlin smiled, looking down, "Harm, I don't want to take any time of work..." she let him know.

"You don't..?" he questioned.

"Not at all, I don't want more people knowing that is necessary. I'd rather just get off this...vessel and go to a place I know well...with someone I know well" she looked up at Harm, to see his reaction as she said that, smiling knowingly.

"Someone you know well, that would be...me?" he looked to her and smirked a little, noticing her smile.

"Hm, perhaps" she replied and turned, acting nonchalant with Harm.

"Ha! Perhaps, you know it's me, and I know it's me!"

"Oh, okay Mr I-am-so-certain-of-myself!"

He shook his head, laughing. Caitlin was seemingly back to her old self as she was joking with him. Harm nodded, only to humor to her, "Well, if you must know, I am Mr I-am-so-certain-of-myself..." he chuckled.

"Oh don't I know that?!" Caitlin rolled her eyes playfully.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in Washington, since it was late, Harm had decided to take Caitlin to his place, just so she could rest up and he would take her over to her own place when she felt better. It was sometime in the small hours when they got to Harm's loft, and Kate had fallen asleep on the way over in the car, as he parked up, Harm looked over at Caitlin, she was sleeping soundly and he smiled at the sight, noticing how beautiful she was. Turning off the ignition, he glanced back to her and saw how she shifted, he didn't know what to do for the best, she couldn't sleep in the car but he really didn't want to wake her up, so as quietly as he possibly could, Harm exited the car before he moved around the car to the passenger side, opening the door. As he opened the door, Kate's head lolled out and he he winced a little before he unbuckled her, lifting her out of the car, she groaned a little.

Waking, but still disorientated, Caitlin looked to Harm and she mumbled, "What's goin' on?"

"Shh it's okay Kate, you can get your rest here, we're back at my place, it's too late to take you back home" he cooed to her, carrying her in his arms as she once again fell into slumber, causing Harm to smile and quickly take her upstairs. Getting inside his place, Harm softly moved into the bedroom, he lay her on the bed, sitting her up as he pulled back the covers before he could wrap her inside and let her lay back.

"Harm, could I have a shirt...?" she asked him softly, she didn't want to sleep in one of the jumpsuits from the carrier.

"Uhh, sure.." he replied before moving over to get one out of the closet for her, "Here..." he smiled, handing it to her.

"Hmm...?" she murmured, falling in and out of slumber.

"The shirt, Kate..." he told her. When he got no answer from her, he sighed, looking from her to the shirt once again. Harm softly perched himself on the edge of the bed, next to Caitlin, gently he traced her cheek with his fingers, tucking back some of the lose hair that had strayed from her ponytail. Softly, Harm decided to change Kate, she was tired and didn't want to move, so he'd help her out. He brought her up into a sitting position before he propped her up using one hand while his free hand moved the zipper down its track, trying not to pay attention to her body as the material parted, revealing the white vest and he could see the delicate lace of her bra beneath. Harm pulled the jumpsuit down Caitlin's arms before he took the shirt he'd gotten out for her to wear, until he noticed there was blood on the vest she wore, he frowned, pulling it up over her head, her hair tie fell out causing her hair to spill over her face and shoulders, and before he could pay attention to her body, he dressed her in his shirt.

Caitlin murmured a little as she felt the larger shirt envelope her body, she could smell Harm's scent on it and she smiled, her eyes closed over. Gently, Kate lay back as Harm guided her, feeling the soft down of the pillow below her head as Harm pulled back the covers from her lower body to remove the rest of the jumpsuit. Seeing Caitlin's legs, Harm's eyebrows rose, they took him by surprise, seeing the length and how toned they were. Feeling the material slipping down her legs, Caitlin smiled, she felt Harm's discomfort before she gave a little whimper, making it sound like a moan.

"Okay, Kate...I'm going to let you rest, I'll be in the living room if you need me, okay?" he told her.

"Mmm..." was all Caitlin replied to Harm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harm had finally managed to fall asleep, even with the thunderstorm outside, raging away, though something woke him up. It was crying. And a thud. It was Caitlin, he quickly realised this and sprung up from the sofa to make sure she was okay. Getting to the bedroom, Harm saw Caitlin on the floor in a heap, under the covers and frowning. She was having a bad dream by the looks of things and so he moved over to her quivering form on the floor, softly lifting her back onto the bed, fixing the covers around her, until he tucked her in and she cried out, lashing her arm out at him. Kate clipped Harm quite harshly in her sleep, sending him stumbling back a little.

Upon feeling her hand collide with something, Kate awoke, she was in a cold sweat and she looked around, seeing Harm there, "Harm..." she breathed, obviously relaxing a little as she saw him there with her, smiling softly, then she frowned, seeing he was holding his cheek and looking to her.

"I'm fine...are you?" Harm asked her.

She was slightly puzzled but she nodded, "What happened?"

"You...fell" he replied gently and smiled.

"I meant your cheek"

"You punched me" Harm said, clearing his throat.

Kate quickly looked into Harm's eyes and she giggled nervously, "I did?" she questioned, not believing him.

Harm nodded, "Why else would I be holding my cheek? You pack a mighty punch Pike..."

"Well, now you know for future references..." came Caitlin's reply.

"Is that a threat Lieutenant?" Harm asked, trying to remain serious.

"You betcha!" she giggled, biting her lip.

With Caitlin back on the bed, and tucked into the covers once more, Harm was leaning over her, his hands resting on the bed, either side of her. He noticed she was biting her lip, looking up at him as she smiled and giggled to him. Softly, swiftly but seemingly slow to both of them, Harm leaned in and stole a kiss from her lips, feeling her delicate mouth press to his. She closed her eyes, getting lost for a few milliseconds before she gasped and looked up at Harm once more.

"Kate...I...I'm sorry...oh my God!" Harm shuffled backwards, just realising what he'd done.

"Harm..." she said softly as she saw him backing away.

"Get some rest, I'll...I'll see you in the morning..." he told her, backing out of the room before he turned and closed the door, leaving Caitlin fairly bewildered at what had happened. She sighed and lay back, looking up at the ceiling before she frowned and then came up with a little plan. She waited a few minutes, maybe twenty before she began whimpering again and this time she flung herself out of the bed, landing in a very delicate position on the floor. Harm of course entered the room and got the full view of her there, she looked to him and whimpered, "I...I think I fell..." she told him vaguely before trying to stand up, only collapsing once again to the floor.

"Here, let me help you" Harm said, moving to her, wrapping her arm around his shoulders before he lifted her onto the bed.

As Harm was pulling back from Caitlin, she stopped him and looked into his eyes as he hovered above her, "Stay with me?" she whispered to him, looking into his eyes, pleadingly.

Harm gave a few minutes thought before he nodded slowly and swallowed, "Alright" he told her, "Alright" he said again, nodding as he slipped under the covers with her. Immediately, Harm felt Caitlin's body press up against his, cuddling to him, needing protection and he smiled, his arm moving around her to give her the sense of protection she craved from him.

"Hmm, goodnight Harm.." she whispered softly, nuzzling to him.

"G...goodnight Kate" he replied and smiled, liking how it sounded.

* * *

**Next time; **So, will Harm get Caitlin home safely? Will anybody find out about Caitlin's ordeal? _Find out next time!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:: _Once again, another JAG fic. Harm/Caitlin again!! Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers! Enjoy it though! XD

* * *

Obviously morning came and after a rather difficult night sleeping next to Kate, or rather being her pillow, Harm had managed to get himself to sleep. It had been a rough night for them, each time she moved, she pressed further and tighter against Harm and he could feel her body, delicate yet toned and still feminine, she was snuggling into him. During the night, Caitlin couldn't help but whimper at the thoughts, still fresh of the days' events as they raced around her mind, each time Harm heard her, he gave her comfort, soothing her to make sure she did not wake. By the time morning came, Harm looked to his side when he woke, seeing Kate there, her hair fanned out over the pillow as she lay under the covers, curled in a foetal ball.

Getting up, Harm decided on making himself some coffee, and preparing some kind of food for breakfast for Kate. He left the bed, as to not wake her so he could bring her the breakfast in bed and he made his way to the kitchen to start on something for her to eat. Caitlin didn't wake as Harm left the bed, but after a while, she felt the loss of warmth and weight in the bed and she began to stir, frowning a little. Though by the time he woke, she was somewhat disorientated but Harm walked into the bedroom with a tray and smiled his usual Flyboy smile at her.

"I hope you like eggs, I made 'em sunny side up." he told her, walking closer to the bed.

Caitlin looked to Harm then to the tray he carried over to her as she propped herself up in the bed, every movement she made making her get a waft of Harm's scent on the covers. Looking to the tray again, Kate noticed the eggs, then the bacon and she giggled, he'd made her a smiley breakfast, she looked up at him and smiled, seeing the flower he'd placed into a thin stemmed vase on the tray next to her orange juice, "It looks delicious, thank you." she replied, nodding.

As he went to set the tray onto Kate's lap, Harm chuckled, "Just don't you be getting any crumbs in my sheets." and he sat down with her.

"Why? Will you make me vaccum while I'm here?" she asked Harm, smirking softly as she reached for the glass.

"Oh, you betcha!" he chuckled back and looked at Kate as she sipped the juice, "Uh, need any sauce or anythin'?" he questioned softly.

"Maybe a little ketchup?"

"Sure thing." Harm smiled, standing to retrieve the condiments for Kate.

Upon returning to the bedroom, Harm let out a chuckle as he saw Caitlin sitting there, holding up her fork with the sausage on it. He chuckled watching her since the sausage was curved up like a smile, and she sat there with her eyes wide as if she was grinning at him, "Uh, woah! Got your sauce." he announced and then chuckled, setting it down as Kate set down the fork with the sausage to bite into her toast.

"This is really good, thank you Harm." she smiled up at him, "What?" she giggled a little as she heard him chuckling still, looking to her.

Harm leaned over to her and smirked a little, using his thumb he brushed away some toast crumbs from her mouth before he replied, "You had a little something..." he told her.

"At least they weren't in between the sheets..." she replied, blushing softly.

Harm raised his brow before he then said to her, "Oh, you mean like you are now?"

Hearing him say so, Kate blushed even more, her cheeks beetroot she replied, "Well, I did sleep here last night...in _your_ bed..." she stressed the word 'your' to him, smirking.

"You did, I know that." he smiled knowingly, "In fact you couldn't keep your hands off of me!" he smirked.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, I got fingerprints from where you were squeezing too hard!"

"Hm, sure you do." Caitlin snubbed Harm a little, continuing to eat her breakfast before she saw Harm's hand reach up, "It's okay, I'll sort the crumbs!" she grabbed for her napkin, but before she did, Harm had tucked back some of her hair that had gotten strayed from the rest and he was leaning in to kiss her. Their lips touched gently and Kate let her eyes close over as she felt Harm's lips against hers before he pulled back and she smiled gently, "What was that for?" she asked him.

"Cause I've wanted to do that a long time." Harm replied, smiling at her, his hand still resting on Kate's cheek.

"Oh, you can do it again if you want to." she smiled, her cheeks flushing delicately as she looked to her plate, feeling bashful.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"Lets find out." Harm whispered almost as he began to lean into Kate once again. Just before his lips were at Kate's, his phone rang, causing them both to jump back and Kate to spill the juice over both of them, "Sorry!"

"Oh, shoot!" she gasped as she saw the sunny liquid soaking into the sheets as she bit her lip.

"Hey it's fine, I'll get a cloth." Harm told her, "Would you answer that?" he asked as he ran off to get something to mop the spilled juice up.

"Hello? Admiral, hi! Uh, no, Harm thought...yes, I see. Right away, Sir. Yes, Sir." Kate sighed and looked up at Harm when he returned, "Of course Admiral, he's standing right here, Sir." she told the Admiral and then passed over the phone to Harm.

"Admiral, hello." Harm began before he sat on the edge of the bed, before he started to pat at the moist patch on his sheets, looking to Kate as he spoke to the Admiral, "No Sir, I thought it best to let Lieutenant Pike rest here and I take her home this morning. She was too tired and needed the rest, Sir. Yes Admiral, it wouldn't happen again. No, Sir, nothing happened. I do remember the fraternisation rule, of course. Yes Sir, we'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Admiral." Harm hung up and cleared his throat, looking to Kate.

Kate had lowered her head and was picking at the toast, making more crumbs as she bit her lip, waiting for Harm to talk. When he didn't, she looked up at him and winced a little before she asked, "What did the Admiral say...?"

"Well, he wasn't too happy I brought you here, said I should've taken you home. He asked did anything happen between us and he wants us in his office tomorrow morning 0900 sharp."

"Oh jeez! He's going to separate us Harm. I...I'm sorry. Look, I'm going to hand in my resignation, I can't work here at JAG anymore. I know I can't." Caitlin whimpered, obviously distressed now that the Admiral thought she and Harm had done the late night creep together.

"Kate! Listen to me..." Harm began, resting his hand on her shoulder, "The Admiral won't separate us, he can't prove we did anything and we can prove we didn't. If he tried that road, he could get into some serious trouble, so don't...don't you be worrying, I'll handle it, okay?" he smiled to her, assuring her. The nod she gave him was a simple enough token of agreement. Removing his hand, Harm smiled to Caitlin still before he cleared his throat, "Hey, uh...I don't have any clothes for you, so do you mind going home in a shirt and board shorts?" he chuckled.

"Anything to get me outta my clothes, Harm..." she chuckled and shook her head before she realised what she'd just said. Kate then blushed and bit her lip, closing her eyes and lowered her head so that he wouldn't see her wanting and wishing for the sheets to swallow her and loose her inside them.

"Is that an offer?" he asked her, just wanting her to not feel as embarrassed about it.

"I'll think about it." she replied and smiled to him knowingly.

* * * * *

"You drive like my grandma!" Caitlin chuckled, watching Harm as they drove along the freeway to get back to her place.

"You think you can do better?" he questioned her, glancing at her before switching lanes.

"As a matter of fact, I know I can." she replied, smirking.

"Alright then!" Harm chuckled, pulling over to the next gas station, getting out he looked to Kate, "Show me what you got!"

"Oh, you already know what I've got." she purred as she brushed past him to get into the driver's side of the car.

Hearing Caitlin say so as he buckled up, Harm chuckled and looked to her, "Okay, now that's an offer if ever there was one!"

"You know, backtracking a moment, I love how you're buckling up. You know I'm a better driver than you, so do I really have to show you Harm?" she asked him.

"I wanna see." he nodded, smiling.

"Oh, I bet you do, Flyboy!"

"You still need me to draw that picture?" Harm questioned, "Oh, I know what I was going to ask. Remember when Meg was taken hostage with that brig break back at SEATAC?"

"Yeah...?" Kate nodded, glancing to Harm before pulling out of the gas station.

"Well, you asked me if it was still work that comes first with me, then you kinda got this...look. And that's when you saw Meg getting dragged off by that Quinn guy."

"I remember." she nodded again.

"What were you going to say to me?"

Caitlin sighed a little before she got into the surge of the traffic and they were soon travelling back on the freeway once again, going faster this time. She remained silent as she thought of how to tell Harm about what she was going to him that day. He had said he wanted to see her in just her mittens, and that had gotten her thoughts started racing around her mind. Upon leaving the freeway, they hit the lights and she looked to Harm as they were waited at the stop light, "I was going to ask you..." her cheeks began to burn, "Uhm, you said you wanted to see me in just my mittens, so I had a think about it while we talked over the coffee and uh...I was going to ask you if you wanted me...t-" she cut off suddenly.

"Kate?" he looked to her, touching her hand as it rested on the top of the shift stick.

Feeling Harm's hand over hers, Caitlin looked down to it then up to his face, the light still on red and she quickly leaned in, kissing him deeply before she pulled back swiftly, sitting in silence before pulling away to go home. Neither of them spoke until they reached her home in Georgetown, when she looked to him, "Thanks for letting me stay last night, I owe you breakfast." she smiled nervously and reached for the handle on the door to escape as fast as she could.

"Kate, wait there." Harm sighed and followed her quickly to the door.

She saw he went to speak but she butted in first, "Don't worry, I'll wash these through and hand them back to you tomorrow. See you in the Admiral's office Harm." she told him, not being able to look at him as she fished for her keys. Harm sighed as she swiftly let herself inside and he nodded, backing away from the space he'd stood in. He looked to the door and then to the ground as he walked back over to the car to return to his own place. While inside the house, Caitlin stood with her back against the front door, holding her breath until she heard Harm's car away and she looked out, cursing herself for telling Harm, or well...kissing him the way she did.

* * *

**Next time; **What will Admiral Brovo say to Harm and Caitlin in his meeting with them? Will things be awkward between the Flyboy and the Pike? Will anybody find out about them? _Read the next chapter to f__ind out what will happen next time!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:: _Once again, another JAG fic. Harm/Caitlin again!! Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers! Enjoy it though! XD

* * *

Driving over to the JAG HQ, Caitlin sighed as she thought about what was to come for the day ahead; a meeting with Admiral Brovo and Harm, probably a lot of paperwork, a little embarrassment and then the questions as to why she and Harm had been called in to see Brovo. Parking her Range Rover in front of the HQ, she got out and saw Lt. Meg Austin just arriving beside her. Kate gave the blonde Lieutenant a smile and waited for her.

"Hey Caitlin!" Meg smiled softly, wanting to make things seem as normal as possible even though she knew and had been witness to what had gone on with Caitlin and Dennis Brockman on the Daniel Boone during the tour.

"Meg, hi. Uhm...what happened?" she couldn't help herself asking.

Meg sighed softly and she stepped closer to Kate, "Well you'll be grateful to know that he got a good number of years in the brig and he's been stripped of his Commander's rank..."

Despite what Dennis had done, Caitlin couldn't help but feel bad for him losing rank, but she nodded and sighed a little, "I guess, thanks Meg." she smiled weakly, before she began to walk off on her own to enter the HQ, ready for the quick-fire round of questions from everyone else. Upon entering the elevator, the doors were just caught by a hand. His hand and she sighed, looking down, "Harm..." she said quietly, looking at her feet as he stepped into the shaft beside her, watching her.

"Kate..." he replied before pressing the button on the panel beside him, watching as it illuminated under his finger before he turned to her, "Look, you don't have to be embarrassed Kate, I feel the same way I..." he turned her to him and tilted her face up to his, "I want you..." he whispered to her.

Hearing Harm say so, Caitlin closed her eyes over briefly, "Harm don't say things like that when you don't mean it..." she replied, looking into his eyes finally.

"But I do mean it, Kate" he sighed before he held her in place gently, "I _love_ you. It's only now that this...terrible thing happened to you that I realised I love you. And I have for a long time Kate."

Caitlin went to answer, her lips moving but no sound arising from her throat. She looked to the dial above the doors in the elevator, telling her which floor they were on; almost to the offices. She sighed and shook her head. She couldn't get involved with him now. Not while they worked together, it was too hard and not to mention risky, "Harm, please don't say things like that, especially now we're going in to see Admiral Brovo..." she scolded him pathetically.

"It's not Admiral Brovo anymore." he replied.

"It's not?" she questioned his remark, looking to him sceptically.

"No, he moved out to Bahrain again. We have a new Admiral. Chegwidden"

Just before Caitlin was to reply once again, the elevator doors pinged open and she bit her lip, ready to step out and face the world. Or at least to face the JAG officers waiting for them. Kate saw Meg was already there and she tilted her head a little, seeing Bud there also. These officers really got around, and fast.

"Attention on deck!" one of the officers called out when they saw Harm and then the new Admiral.

"As you were!" Chegwidden called out as he passed by.

"Admiral Chegwidden, Sir." Harm began to follow along behind him with Caitlin, "Commander Harmon Rabb, and Lieutenant Caitlin Pike..."

"Oh yes, Admiral Brovo was supposed to be having a meeting with you two. At my six." he told them as he whizzed by to go to his office, "So...? What was this meeting to be about Commander?"

"Well, Sir. Admiral Brovo questioned myself and Lieutenant Pike about the night we spent together, if we had fraternized." Harm replied.

"Lieutenant Pike..."

"Sir?" Caitlin stood up to attention to Chegwidden.

"Is this true? Admiral Brovo questioned you for spending the night in rest at Commander Rabb's home?"

"Yes Sir" she sighed before continuing, "Admiral Chegwidden, there was an incident on the USS Daniel Boone, Harm...Commander Rabb and I were ordered to investigate along with a Commander Brockman..."

"Dennis Brockman, am I correct in saying you were sexually involved with Commander Brockman, Lieutenant?" Admiral Chegwidden asked.

Kate glanced to Harm briefly and swallowed before she cleared her throat and nodded, "Sir, yes Sir. That's correct." she replied ashamedly.

Admiral Chegwidden nodded, leaning back in his chair as he looked over Caitlin, sighing a little. His first proper day at this JAG office and he already had a huge plateful of responsibility to take care of with his staff, not to mention the cases he had to assign for the week ahead. He took a few grace moments of silence before he looked to Harm, "Commander, what can you tell me about this Brockman?"

"Sir?" Harm questioned.

"Tell me about Commander Brockman. What is he like? His nature..."

"Well, I only met him when I was aboard the Daniel Boone, Sir." Harm replied, "Kate knew him longer, was it about six months Kate...?" Harm turned to her before he heard her cry out a little.

Caitlin by now was no longer standing, more talk of Dennis had caused her body to tremble and her legs had given way, causing her to collapse to the ground in an undignified heap, looking up at Harm and the Admiral as he peered over the edge of his desk, "My God! What happened to her?!" Chegwidden asked as he moved around to her and Harm.

"Sir, I think it's the shock. It must be taking its toll on her now." Harm replied.

"She needs medical attention Commander..."

"No! No hospital..." Kate whimpered from the floor.

Harm looked to Admiral Chegwidden and sighed, "Take her home and call out a doctor."

"Sir..." Harm nodded, bending down to lift Caitlin in his arms.

"Commander, leave me with a contact number for you, I want to make sure Lieutenant Pike is alright." Chegwidden said softly.

"I will Sir. I know the number of this office, so I can call you at first then leave my number. I'll get her home Sir, she'll be fine, I promise." Harm told Chegwidden and nodded softly, ready to go out onto the floor, bracing himself for the stares and gasps as the fellow JAG officers saw him carrying Caitlin in his arms. Softly he felt her breath against his neck, by the laboured intakes and exhales, he could tell she was whimpering and crying as she clung onto him, her arms weaved around his neck. Harm waited for Chegwidden to open the door before he gave a nod and exited the office.

"Is that Lt. Pike?" someone queried to the neighbour as they saw Harm weave through the desks to get to the elevator.

"I believe it is..." the officer replied and chuckled as he glanced over her limp form in the Commander's arms, "Phew! Would you look at her backyard!" he nudged the officer beside him.

As he walked by, Harm happened to hear the remark and he turned, glaring at the officers, "Red light officers! I for one..."

"Harm, don't..." Caitlin lifted her face to stop him. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, her mascara had run and made tracks, following the tears, "Let's just go..." she said, her voice croaky.

He nodded when Kate dropped her head back into the crook of his neck while he glared to the two officers, "Count this as your lucky day..." he warned them.

* * * * * * * * * *

Stepping out of the car once back at his loft, Harm got Caitlin out as gently as he could. By now, she could walk that she'd rested her body up a bit on the journey over to his place and she made a weak joke, "We have to stop being here, people are going to start talking..." she smiled to him tiredly.

"Oh, let them...I like having you here, but come, we need to get you inside."

"Do you say that to all the women you bring home?" she asked him.

"Kate..." he sighed, "Come on..." he helped her inside, carrying her up the stairs before setting her down outside his door while he opened up the apartment once again.

Caitlin gave a little sigh then stepped inside, looking up at Harm, "I wanna apologise..." she began.

"You don't have to, come on over here, you need to rest. I'll call out a doctor and then call Admiral Chegwidden..." Harm announced to her as he helped her sit down on the sofa, "You need anything? A drink? Some snacks? I can bring out the duvet cover for you and you could watch some TV until the doctor comes over?" he suggested, giving her a soft smile.

"Maybe the covers and some cocoa?" she asked, shrugging a little, still feeling shy around Harm, "And I do need to apologise, I-"

"Kate, you don't, I completely understand."

"Understand what? I didn't say what I was going to apologise for..." she pointed out.

"Yesterday?"

She gave a sigh and nodded, looking to her lap, "I do think you're amazing..." she swallowed, "And that, that kiss..." she paused before looking to him, "What did you think of it?"

Harm raised his brows as he looked to Kate, flicking his eyes between her own and her lips. He cleared his throat before he saw her leaning in to kiss him again. Just as her lips were to touch his, Harm pulled back and sighed a little, "I should call the doctor out..." and he stood to collect the phone from its stand and to fetch Kate some cocoa.

* * *

**Next time; **Oh no! Harm just snubbed Kate, what will she do? Will he tell her what he thought of the kiss? _Read the next chapter to f__ind out what will happen next time!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note:: _Once again, another JAG fic. Harm/Caitlin again!! Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers! Enjoy it though! XD

* * *

She had not been expecting that to happen. For Harm to snub her as she leaned in for a kiss, being so close to his lips. And so willing. And he'd just pulled back away from her. Kate saw him looking to her as she sighed, settling into the sofa while Harm moved to get the covers and cocoa for her. Harm looked to Caitlin apologetically and she looked down, not wanting to look at him at the present moment, for she was definitely ashamed of what had happened just seconds before.

"Yeah, can I get a doctor out here, please?" Harm asked into the mouthpiece of the phone, stirring the milk into the cocoa before he opened the microwave, popping the drink in to warm. He nodded a few times before he told the address to the person at the other end of the call. The microwave pinged, announcing the drink was prepared for him to remove it and he took it out, ending the call before he went through to hand the mug to Kate, before he went to get the blanket from the bedroom to cover her in.

"Harm..." she sighed when he returned and began to tuck her under it.

He looked into her eyes and then continued to tuck her into the covers before he went to move away from her.

"Harm, please don't be like this." she sighed, looking up to Harm, staring into his eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like...this..." Caitlin answered him, "The way you're being now."

Harm raised his brows as Caitlin answered him, "I'm not being like anything -"

"There you go!" Kate hissed a little.

"Oh, come on!"

"No, Harm! I won't."

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Harm snapped a little, regretting it immediately.

"With me?!" Kate yelled back after a few seconds pause, "Try with YOU!" she glared at Harm when he couldn't answer her, she flung her arms in the air, "Yes, exactly!"

Harm watched her as she stood up and flung the covers back, spilling the cocoa in the process before she shook her head, passing him and brushing by him harshly. Harm grabbed her arm loosely and spun her round to face him, "Kate, come on.." he said softly.

Caitlin sighed softly and looked up to him and she shook her head a little, "Why did you pull back?"

Harm softly avoided the question as he tucked back Caitlin's hair and smiled softly to her.

"Harm?!" she grabbed his hand and looked to him expectantly.

"I don't think you're ready..." he told her.

Caitlin looked to him confused, "Ready for what?"

"You went to kiss me right? And you brought up about the mittens..." he pointed out.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, were you hoping to start something?"

Kate looked to Harm, raising her brows. He totally had her figured out, "Maybe..." she replied softly, looking down a little.

Harm chuckled a little and smirked to himself, "I knew it..." he replied, sounding so sure of himself.

"Mhm, you did?" she then looked to him and nodded, playing along with him.

"There's that smile that I love so much."

_'Did he just say he loves my smile?'_ Caitlin thought to herself, before she giggled, blushing a little.

"Oh come on, the Great Pike, embarrassed? Please!" Harm nudged her arm a little.

"Harm..." she giggled and looked to him. Softly, Harm smiled and he gently leaned in to kiss Caitlin. It was her turn to pull back now, smirking, "Oh I don't think so, pal."

"What's wrong?" Harm questioned.

"Oh Mr Rabb doesn't like rejection now..?" she smirked, teasing him.

"Well, nobody does..." he pointed out, smiling a little more as he watched her, "You're beautiful you know."

Kate chuckled, tilting her head back as she let the laugh out, "Oh don't try it!" she told him and she shook her head.

"Try what?" he questioned and smirked before he pulled her closer to his body, "This?"

"Yes!" Caitlin giggled.

"Okay. Do it!" he held her to him.

"Harm!!" Caitlin giggled and tried pushing away from him, though not very hard.

Harm looked into her blue eyes and moved his hands up her back, beginning to tickle her. He found she pressed more against his body as he continued to tickle her, hearing her giggle as his fingers moved over her shirt, under the material and across her skin. Harm leaned down to kiss over her neck and she stumbled backwards a little, and because he was holding tightly to her, he fell with her back onto the sofa, still tickling her body and she giggled.

"Oh Harm, stop!!" she giggled in between breaths and looking to him.

"Say the magic word!" he chuckled, tickling her merciless.

Mustering up as much strength as she could, Caitlin managed to flip them over, pinning Harm down, "Pinned ya!" she smirked with a proud expression.

"Okay, those'll do." Harm chuckled and nodded, looking up at her and smiling to her a little breathless but not as much as her, "I'm sorry...you didn't pass your fitness assessment Lieutenant Pike."

She looked down to him and she chuckled, "You're such a fool, Harm! But you know I love you really."

Both of them suddenly realised what she'd said to him and the smiles faded, turning into expressions of inquisition and shock, "Y...you love me?" he asked her.

"I..." Kate sighed a little, her mouth open a little before she nodded slowly, "I do."

"I do too." he replied.

"You do?" she smiled to him.

"I love you I mean, not me...well -" he was cut off by Caitlin pressing her lips to his fully, in a deep, passion filled kiss. Harm could tell she loved him, just from that kiss. When she pulled back, he smiled to her and stroked her cheek, after he got one of his hands free from her grip, "For what it's worth...the kiss yesterday was really something." he told her, smiling.

* * *

**Next time; **Aww, HarmxKate times! What's going to happen now?! _Read the next chapter to f__ind out what will happen next time!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note:: _Once again, another JAG fic. Harm/Caitlin again!! Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers! Enjoy it though! XD

* * *

A number of days later, Caitlin returned to JAG, smiling to people as they passed by looking to her, some with odd looks, some with welcoming smiles. Upon arriving back to the floor she worked on, Kate looked over to Harm, blushing a little at his grin as she neared him, "Well done, babe.." he whispered into her ear as she passed by, heading to her office.

Harm watched Caitlin and smiled when her door closed over, turning he bumped into Meg, "How's she doing? Sorry...!" she chuckled as she saw him jump a little.

"She's better, a lot better. Of course, that's cause I was taking care of her." he smirked.

"Uh huh, of course Commander..." Meg smiled back to him, "That's only natural."

Harm's smirk fell a little, "How do you mean that Meg?"

"It's pretty obvious Harm...you and Kate..." she suggested to him.

"Me and Kate...?!" he questioned, raising his brow obviously inquisitively.

"Yes." Meg took hold of Harm's sleeve and pulled him to his office, closing the door after them, "You're in a relationship, aren't you?" she questioned.

"You think I'm with Caitlin?"

"Well, aren't you?" the blonde asked.

Harm cleared his throat and gave a nervous chuckle, "Well...I wouldn't call it a relationship." he smiled.

"So, there _is _something going on between you two?" Meg smiled softly.

"Meg...!" Harm chuckled, looking to her, hoping her line of questioning would soon cease. For the sake of his conscience and his lack of being able to keep he and Caitlin a secret.

"Oh come on Harm!" Meg giggled, "You know I wouldn't tell anyone, not that they'd need telling anyway." she remarked.

"How do you mean that?" Harm said grabbing at Meg's arm now as she turned to leave his office with her smirk still placed on her lips.

"Well, everyone's noticed already how chipper you are, and when Caitlin walked back in..." Meg trailed off, thinking she did not need to elaborate more for the Commander. She watched Harm and saw he made a realisation, his face changed, falling almost. Nobody could know about them.

* * * * *

"Kate! You're back!" the Admiral Chegwidden chuckled, greeting the Lieutenant as she saw him.

"Yes Sir." Kate smiled softly and nodded to his remark, "It's great to be back too."

"It's good to have you back Lieutenant."

"Thank you Sir."

"Excuse me Sir." Harm butted into their conversation, "Could I borrow Lieutenant Pike for just...a few seconds?" he smiled to Admiral Chegwidden.

"Of course Commander." Chegwidden smiled and turned on his heel to get himself a mug of coffee.

Harm smiled and nodded, waiting for Chegwidden to leave before he looked to Kate, "We cannot let anybody find out about this."

"This...?" she repeated, sounding lost.

"Us. Our thing." he replied.

"Oh, us..." Caitlin answered and smiled softly, blushing a little, "It wouldn't be a bad thing though...?"

"Depends if you consider being transferred a bad thing." Harm responded.

"Oh." Kate let out a soft sigh and looked down.

"Yeah, so we can't tell anybody, okay?" he smiled and watched her softly.

"Okay." she replied and looked up at her now lover.

* * * * *

"Seriously?!" the blonde looked to Caitlin, pretending to be in complete shock at the news.

Kate smiled and blushed, nodding to Meg, "Absolutely. I mean, I've known Harm a while now, we used to pass at JAG school and stuff, and the minute I saw him...ugh!" Kate gave a moan, sipping her coffee, "I thought, 'I _have_ to have him!' you know what I'm saying Meg?" she smirked.

"Yeah, I...think so. So, how serious is it?"

"It's serious enough that I moan the right name when I'm on my back." Kate replied and then realised what she'd just said, "Oh my God." she cleared her throat and blushed profusely. Upon hearing Kate say what she did, Meg let her brows raise almost into her hairline before she cleared her throat, feeling embarrassed at the revelation passed between them. Caitlin now looked down into her mug as she couldn't bring herself to look up at Meg, "Oh my God, I really don't believe I just said that out loud, and told someone! Harm told me not to!" it was then, she brought up her gaze to lock with Meg's, "Please don't tell anyone, not even Harm. I don't want us to be separated here."

Meg raised her brows, not as high now but she sighed and nodded softly, "I won't Kate. But...just be cautious of when you're on your breaks, be careful of what you talk about.." the blonde suggested.

Caitlin looked to the fellow Lieutenant and nodded softly.

Meg then nodded, "I have to get back to my case." and she stood up to leave, giving Kate a parting glance.

Kate then sighed and she swallowed the last of her coffee before muttering to herself, "It is good though...hm." she smiled to herself, standing and leaving the room to return to her own office and continue with the work she had been working on before the break. Before she got back to her office though, she was grabbed around the waist and pulled off course to the side stairs by Harm, "Harm, you scared the life outta me!"

"And so did you, by telling Meg what happened between us." he responded.

"Seriously, news travels fast here, and I thought police departments were bad..." Caitlin tried to make light of the situation.

"Kate, this is serious!"

"Harm, I know." she sighed and looked up at him, "I...I'm sorry, I don't know why I told her."

"Kate..." he began softly.

"No, Harm. I just...I want to tell people, I'm just so happy being with you, you make so happy Harm, really. I don't want to hide it." she beamed to him.

Harm looked into Kate's pale blue eyes as she told him how she felt about it, "You don't?"

"No, if I could I'd take the COD with a loud speaker and tell any boat that's what I feel."

"Well, lets see what we can do about it..." Harm smirked, his face moving closer to hers.

"Not here!" Caitlin gasped and giggled.

"Come on." he chuckled, turning her before he walked softly over to the Admiral's office.

* * *

**Next time; **Oooh, going to the Admiral again. What's gonna go down?! _Read the next chapter to f__ind out what will happen next time!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note:: _Once again, another JAG fic. Harm/Caitlin again!! Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers! Enjoy it though! XD

* * *

"Dismissed." Admiral Chegwidden told both the Lieutenant and Commander who stood before him in his office. He watched both Harm and Caitlin stand once more to attention before they turned and left the office, leaving the Admiral to ponder on his decision and words exchanged between the three.

Once outside the office and heading back to his own, Harm turned to Kate and exhaled slowly, "Wow, I was not expecting that...!" he smiled to her.

"I know me either!" Caitlin gave a gentle giggle.

"We should celebrate." Harm smirked, leaning into Kate's ear as he murmured it to her, to make sure nobody else heard it.

"I'd like that." she smiled up at him and nodded softly.

"Alright, leave it to me. I'm sure I can arrange something up for us." Harm replied to Caitlin and winked.

"Good, I'll look forward to it then." Kate smiled softly to Harm, "What time do you get out of here?" she asked him.

"Hm, depends on when you get out." Harm winked again to her.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" she giggled as they got to his office and he closed the door when they stepped inside. The blinds were tilted so that nobody outside could see in and Harm brought Kate close to him, holding her to his body, "Yes, it is..." she answered for him.

Harm smiled softly to Kate, leaning in to kiss her tenderly as the door opened and during mid-kiss, both the Lieutenant and Commander turned to see Bud Roberts there.

"Sir, I'm sorry!" he quickly apologised to Harm and looked to the floor, backing out of the office.

Kate jumped back away from Harm and she blushed, moving to the window on the other side of the office before she turned and looked to Bud, "Don't we know you from somewhere?" she asked him, squinting a little as if to study his features, "Oh, goodness, Ensign Roberts!" she beamed as if nothing had happened just seconds before.

"Yes, Ma'am." Bud replied and gave a nod, smiling to her with a friendly expression.

"Harm it's Bud!" she smiled to her lover and then back to Bud.

"I can see that Kate." Harm took Bud's papers and smirked to Caitlin before looking to the papers and finally back to Bud, "So, Ensign, you've been transferred over here?"

"Yes Sir. I had to, I just wanted to become a lawyer." Bud smiled up at Harm.

Kate smiled as she stood near to the window, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched and listened to the chat exchanged between Harm and Bud before there were shots fired. The window behind her shattered and Kate was hit, in the shoulder. What she was hit with, she had yet to tell but it had definitely pierced through her uniform and her skin. The shots stopped and there was bustle down below, presumably the perpetrator being carted away by the HQ security.

Bud and Harm had ducked to the floor, and by now, Harm was over to Kate's side as he saw the red clouding her dress whites at her shoulder. He looked to her and around her as she lay on the shards of glass from the window, "Kate. Is that the only place that's hurt?" he asked her.

Before Kate could answer, Admiral Chegwidden rushed in from his swift rounds in making sure his team were okay, he looked to Bud, then Harm and Kate and saw the scarlet blush on her shoulder. Chegwidden winced and looked to Bud, "Ensign, I don't know you yet, but call for an ambulance."

Bud fumbled a little with his words, "Me, Sir?"

"Yes, you Ensign!" Chegwidden replied before moving over to be with Harm and Caitlin as Bud rushed out to call, "Kate, it's a puncture. Harm I need you to remove her dress coat."

Kate looked to Harm and gave a weak smile, "I'm sure that'll be easy for you, Commander."

"Always one to crack the jokes, hm Kate?" Harm replied, passing the gold buttons through their respective buttonholes as he looked into her eyes and smiled to her.

"Okay you two lovebirds. I don't want to have to throw a cloth over you!" Chegwidden chuckled, "Where the hell is this ambulance, and that Ensign?!" Chegwidden looked to Harm, "Who was he anyway?"

"He'd just transferred here, Sir." Harm replied as he removed Kate's cover.

"Oh God!" she groaned as she felt the material brush over the wound and she had to move her arm.

"Hey, it's going to be okay Kate." Harm gave her a comforting smile.

"But what about the celebration...?" she groaned.

"There's plenty of time for that."

"I know but...it's my first day ba...back." she said weakly, "Do you think someone knew I...I wa...was back?" she asked, looking between both Harm and Chegwidden.

Admiral Chegwidden looked to Harm and raised a brow, "Isn't Brockman in the brig?" before Harm could answer, the paramedics rushed inside the room, followed closely behind by Bud. Chegwidden shook his head, "Finally! And well done Ensign." he smiled to Bud.

Caitlin groaned as the paramedics began on her preliminary check as they cleaned her wound to see the real extend of the damage, prodding around. She gasped as she caught a glimpse of it and she looked to Harm, her eyes wide in horror.

* * *

**Next time; **Oh no! Kate's been injured, what's going to happen now?! And who was it?! _Read the next chapter to f__ind out what will happen next time!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note:: _Once again, another JAG fic. Harm/Caitlin again!! Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers! Enjoy it though! XD

* * *

Chegwidden looked to Kate as she lay in the hospital bed, her eyes closed over and her hand in Harm's. He gave a gentle sigh, softly shaking his head before he leaned and touched Harm's shoulder, "Son..." he gently said and motioned for Harm to stand and move outside so they could talk. Once outside, Chegwidden sighed again and looked over Harm, "I'm sorry about Kate, people have sick minds Commander and obviously Caitlin was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though, she just needs rest, so...you know the drill." Chegwidden smiled gently to Harm, "Give her my best, will you?"

"Of course Sir, I will. And Admiral?" Harm smiled a little, softly calling back Chegwidden as he began to walk away, "Thank you. It means a lot to me, and to Kate that you've accepted we can be working partners, and not bring our personal lives into the office."

"Of course Commander. It's what I would expect anyway."

"Yes Sir!" Harm immediately said, standing to attention.

"At ease Commander." Chegwidden smiled and winked to Harm, "Just have her back in one piece."

"Of course I will Admiral. Count on me for that." Harm chuckled.

Chegwidden gave one last look through the glass to Kate before he left, leaving Harm to go back inside the room where she was.

* * * * *

"Did you get the target?" he asked his marksman.

"As best I could Sir." was the reply he received on the other end of the phoneline.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dennis questioned.

"Well, Pike moved away from the window, I shot but it's reported she wasn't that badly injured as we'd hoped her to be."

"Then go back, and finish the job." Brockman requested.

"Sir, I can't that. Caitlin is in the hospital..."

"Then rip out her tube! Or I don't know, administer her a drug!"

The markman sighed, slightly skeptically before nodding a little, "Aye, aye Sir."

"If I can't have her, nobody can." he said, finally and clicked the end call button.

* * * * *

"Kate..." Harm smiled to her as he sat with her in her room. She'd been asleep for most of the day, the wound taking her out, leaving her fatigued with all that had gone on that day; the excitement and nervousness of being back at JAG after the initial incident, the laughter and finally the fear. All had taken their toll on her body, but now as Harm spoke to her softly, she began to respond, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Harm..." she smiled back thankfully, but weakly.

"How're you feelin'?" he asked her.

"How would you feel with a bullet in your back?" she groaned a little.

"Good point." he replied, smiling a little, seeing she still hadn't lost her sense of humor.

"How long are they keeping me this time, I'm beginning to feel like one of those kids who sticks buttons up their nose just to get off school and be in the hospital for attention." Kate frowned before she continued, "They'll be renting this room out to other people who use it besides me in future."

"It's only going to be a few more hours, Kate." Harm replied, chuckling as she spoke.

"Good, I can't wait to get home and out of this damn indecent robe!"

"It's not indecent to me. I kinda like it..." Harm smirked.

"Trust you to like it!" Kate scoffed.

"Why wouldn't I? Shows you off in all the right places..."

"Oh, like where?" Kate raised her brow, turning to Harm and smirking.

As Harm leaned in to murmur into Caitlin's ear, a nurse walked into the room and he looked up at her, grinning to Kate a little.

"Excuse me." the nurse said, slightly condescending.

Kate looked to the nurse, "Can I be discharged yet?"

"Shortly Ma'am." the nurse replied, smiling sarcastically.

Harm looked to the nurse, frowning as he watched her body language, she seemed slightly edgy, "Nurse, is everything alright?" he questioned her. As the nurse was to reply to his questioned, Harm's phone began to ring, "Excuse me, I have to take this, it's Admiral Chegwidden." he told Kate and left the room, "Sir?"

Kate looked to the nurse as she began to check over Caitlin's vitals; blood sugar, blood pressure, heart rate...before she moved to the wound, requesting Kate sit up so she could check that too.

* * * * *

"Yes Sir, of course." Harm responded to Chegwidden.

"Harm, we've caught him. It's Dennis. Commander Brockman..."

"What about him, he's in the brig, right?"

"We thought so, apparently he got out, somehow. He has a sidekick. A woman."

"Oh?" was all Harm could say.

"You're still with Kate aren't you?"

"She's in the room, why?"

"Don't leave her, this sidekick is probably going to pose as a nurse." Chegwidden told Harm.

Harm looked to the door of the room, quickly flicking his cell closed, "Kate!" he rushed back and got into the room, seeing the nurse fishing in her pocket. He got out his firearm, "You hold it right there!" he told her.

Kate looked up at Harm, "What's going on?!" she gasped, trying her best to prop herself up but her arm causing her too much pain.

"This nurse...was going to slip you something." Harm explained, "Under Dennis' orders."

The nurse looked up at him and she glared, "How did you know?!"

"The Admiral." Harm replied, "Now who are you?"

She sighed harshly before pausing, "I'm a J.G." she replied, "Lt. Loren Singer." she told him.

Kate's eyes grew wide, "Loren?!" she gasped.

"You two know each other?" Harm asked.

"Loren is Dennis' niece..." Kate replied.

* * *

**Next time; **Uh oh! Dennis' niece trying to kill off Kate! How rude?! _Read the next chapter to f__ind out what will happen next time!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note:: _Once again, another JAG fic. Harm/Caitlin again!! Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers! Enjoy it though! XD

* * *

"Loren is Dennis' niece." Kate looked from Loren to Harm then finally to Admiral Chegwidden.

"Commander Brockman's niece?!" Chegwidden hissed a little.

Lt. Singer looked from Chegwidden to Caitlin and glared, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the wounded Pike in the bed, holding onto Harm's hand. The petite brunette nodded and sighed harshly, "Yes, yes I am Commander Brockman's niece. Yes, he told me to be here with Kate, make sure she was...alright after what had happened between them." she lied.

"Well, you've saw her now, you can tell Brockman how Kate is. Dismissed!" Chegwidden said sternly to Loren.

She lingered a few minutes longer, watching Kate and Harm, taking in all she could to report back to her uncle, Commander Brockman.

"Good grief!" Chegwidden closed the door finally, looking back to Harm and Caitlin, "She's going to tell him. I brought along the new Ensign, Roberts. I've told him to follow her, we know which car hers is, so he's going to tail her and hopefully lead us back to Brockman, and then we can nail him."

Kate lowered her eyes and let out a slow, quiet sigh. Harm noticed and looked down to her, giving her hand a squeeze.

Admiral Chegwidden smiled a little before he said, "I better be going back to HQ, wanna be there when Ensign Roberts gives me the call." he told them, "I'll check back with you later, Lieutenant. Harm." he nodded both to Kate and Harm before leaving the room, leaving the two alone.

Harm looked back to Caitlin, "What's wrong Kate?"

"I..." she began, looking to the blanket still before she felt Harm's finger under her chin to lift her gaze to meet his, "I just want this all to be finished. Brockman and Singer need to be put in the brig long enough for me to get away from them both." she told him.

"Get away from them?" Harm questioned her reply.

"Yes, since I told Dennis I couldn't continue with the affair, things just went downhill. And now Loren is involved too...." Kate trailed off, shaking her head and closing over her eyes.

"So, you're just going to quit?!"

"Harm." she sighed, "I can't stay if they're going to be here still."

He frowned at Kate as she looked back down to the pattern on the blanket before he removed his hand and nodded a little. He couldn't really believe Caitlin would just quit because of Dennis, but then he looked at the bigger picture; what had happened on the Daniel Boone. His frown softened and he looked anxious. Thoughts began running around his mind.

_What if I hadn't walked in with Meg when I had?_

_Had Dennis been abusive in other relationships when they ended sour?_

_Why did Loren feel the need to include herself?_

Many more questions circled, all competing against each other for the pole position in his mind, all wanting to be answered first.

Harm sat down in the chair near to the bed. He looked to Kate, saw how fragile she was. It was all Dennis' fault, he hated that man, and he knew he had to do something. He had to regain Kate's emotional state, regress her to what she was before Dennis had been part of her life. She was too good a woman to let go to waste. He was broken from his thoughts when Kate spoke up to him.

"I just wish Admiral Chegwidden could leave it but, since we're lawyers there needs to be an investigation and all the caboodle that goes with it." she tried to sit herself up but groaned, wincing as she felt a shooting pain right through her arm.

"Hey, let me." Harm offered, not wanting her to suffer with the pain, he stood and helped fluff her pillow before situating her arm so she was comfortable.

Caitlin smiled up at him softly, "Thank you." she cradled her arm, in its sling in her other arm before Harm once again took her free hand, linking their fingers and he leaned down. They kissed softly and felt each other's smile against their own lips before pulling their faces back gently, looking at one another.

"That was nice." he told her.

She nodded, agreeing with him, "It was." she smiled.

* * * * *

"Sir, I've found out where it is Brcokman is." Bud spoke down the cell to Admiral Chegwidden.

"And?" the Admiral replied.

"Well, it's a shipping yard. I saw one of the Marine Corps and a man who looked like an attorney with Lieutenant Singer, Sir."

"Shipping yard, Ensign? Are you sure?"

"Sir, yes Sir, I tailed her all the way her. And it's definitely a shipping yard, Admiral." Bud responded, peeking over the dashboard cautiously in case he was spotted on his phone.

"Okay Ensign, we'll need your exact location so we can send out a relief to you."

"Well Sir. I don't actually know where I am, Sir." Bud looked around and noticed a few distinguishable features, "Though, I'm parked under a sign reading; _'Holy Smokes Hooters'_ it's a...a peep show Sir. And I'm near to the 27th boathouse."

"Ensign, sit tight, they won't be long. Just keep me informed if there's any travelling from Lieutenant Singer. We need to know what she's up to and where she's going." Admiral Chegwidden told Bud before he hung up, leaving the young Ensign with the dial tone in his ear.

"Yes Sir." Bud replied as he hung up.

* * * * *

"Oh stop making me laugh Harm, it's hurting me." Kate chuckled as she sat up, propped by the pillows and looked to him.

"Alright I'm sorry, I guess that story was a bit too funny." he smiled brightly, still letting out an occasional chuckle while he looked back at Caitlin.

"Yeah, I'll say."

"Okay, so what about you? Most embarrassing accident you've had...?" Harm smirked, eager to hear what Kate would say.

"Now, that would call for me to crack open a bottle of tequila and we sit by some raging fire while I tell you." she replied, biting her lip to contain her laughter.

"Only tell that one when you're drunk then?" he smirked still.

"Maybe. Well...I act it out as well." she giggled a little but then winced momentarily before she gained her smile once again, "I'm okay." she said, noting Harm's concerned expression.

He nodded and smiled, "Well, I'll be sure to bring around the tequila next time you invite me over."

Kate giggled a little, "I'll bet you've already been told about it."

"You mean the actions?" he smirked, letting his brows dance a little.

"Oh you!" she giggled and playfully slapped the top of his arm.

Harm gasped in mock shock, "You've just assaulted your senior officer, Pike."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh, sure...!"

"Oh, sure....Sir." Harm corrected her, using the same tone as she did. He was just humoring her, and enjoying every second of the time he spent with her.

"Stop it!" Caitlin giggled, "You know I hate it when you copy me."

"Would you rather I take the lead?" he asked her, "I'm good with that."

"Harm -" she was cut off by his lips on hers once again.

* * *

**Next time; **Aw, Bud's been roped in on the craziness now. Will the relief get there on time?! Will Caitlin let Harm take the lead or is she just as Commanding?! _Read the next chapter to f__ind out what will happen next time!!_


End file.
